Blonde Surprise
by Heart of fire and madness
Summary: OS - Un bar. Un cobrizo. Una rubia. Gestos sugerentes. Besos intercambiados. Una habitación de hotel. Una sorpresa...


**Como siempre advierto, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer porque aun no los pude comprar (sigo ahorrando!), y esta locura me pertenece! **

**Capítulo beteado por mi querida y maravillosa Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez (Butterfly of Violet Wings)**

**y la genia de Flor Carrizo de Betas FFAD.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Blonde Surprise**

.

.

.

.

—Mataré a Jacob —espetó Edward Cullen al colgar su teléfono móvil.

Dejó el vacío vaso de whisky en la barra del bar en el que se encontraba e hizo señas a Marcus, el mesero, para que le sirviera más.

—Dime... —habló Marcus—. ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió ahora? Porque algo te sucedió, ¿no es así? Estás maldiciendo por teléfono, así que algo no está bien.

Edward rio ante las palabras de ese viejo amigo.

Había conocido ese lugar hacía ya varios años: concurría a él para tomarse algo con sus amigos Emmett y Jasper, o, como en este caso, ver al maldito chucho de Jacob (quien esa noche había preferido un suave coño de una castaña llamada Caroline en vez de llegar a su encuentro). _ZineSis_ era un bar con estilo, como decía su hermana Alice. Podían beber tranquilamente hombres solos, parejas o simplemente damas.

Hacía mucho que Edward no pisaba ZineSis: el arduo trabajo y su hermosa esposa lo mantenían alejado de ese lugar; pero, el haber acordado con Jacob ese encuentro lo hizo anhelar el sitio. Otra vez, el chucho la había cagado.

Edward trabajaba para Cullen S. A. como uno de los ejecutivos más importantes dentro de la directiva. Gracias a Carlisle, su padrino, y a su habilidad para el puesto, había podido escalar posiciones rápidamente.

Hacía dos años que se había mudado a Los Ángeles, donde se había casado y decidido dejar al galán de lado: lo cual también fue un motivo para dejar de ir a ZineSis. Pero, ese día era el aniversario de Carlisle y su esposa, Esme, por lo que él le pidió a Edward que viajara en su lugar. Así que Jessica, su secretaria, se había encargado de reservarle el hotel y el pasaje.

—Podría decirte que mi hermano prefirió un coño que tomar una cerveza conmigo.

Marcus se carcajeó.

—Esa es una elección que cualquiera de nosotros haría. ¿O me dirás que tú no, Edward?

—Oh, no, eso jamás. Una mujer está por delante, y ni que hablar de un coño —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. Pero, sabemos que Jacob es capaz de follar con cualquier cosa que posea un coño, y ese no es mi estilo.

—Hace mucho que no viene por aquí. Y si es la castaña que creo que dices, está para follársela noche y día. Es joven aún, creo que va a la universidad.

—Marcus, los años te están volviendo chusma —se burló.

—Puede que los años me vuelvan más perspicaz, pero no chusma. Tal vez deberías fijarte más en tus propias características: si tu hermano prefiere un coño por algo será. —Tomó la franela con la que estaba limpiando la barra y se retiró hacia la caja.

—Señor Cullen, su bebida. —Mike, el nuevo empleado de ZineSis, le entregó el vaso de whisky a Edward.

—Gracias.

La cara de Edward reflejaba cansancio, pero Mike —acostumbrado por su condición sexual a reconocer ciertos puntos para su ventaja— no quiso perder la oportunidad de intentar terminar en la cama de ese dios griego.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó.

—Emmm… ninguno —respondió Edward sombrío.

—De acuerdo, si necesita algo, solo dígame.

—Ok… —Edward negó, aunque, rápidamente, volvió a llamar a Mike—: ¿Puedes traerme algunos maníes?

—Por supuesto, ya se los traigo.

Mientras esperaba por los maníes, Edward miró a su alrededor. El bar estaba prácticamente vacío. Había un par de parejas, algunos hombres solos y, al final de la barra, es decir, en la otra punta, una rubia bebía sola.

La tenue luz del sitio hacía que el lugar fuese mucho más agradable y acogedor.

Volvió la mirada hacia la rubia y le sonrió de forma ladina. Ella le devolvió la mirada y, sutilmente, sonrió, lo que hizo que dentro de Edward corriera la sangre a una velocidad imposible de medir.

—Es impactante. —La voz de Marcus volvió a centrar a Edward.

El cobrizo volvió su mirada hacia Marcus y tomó su vaso para beber de su trago.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De la rubia que no dejabas de mirar. Lleva sola un buen rato, parece que espera a alguien. —Volvió a pasar la franela por la barra y agregó—: Si tu esposa se entera te cortará los huevos, así que mantente alejado de ella. —Marcus rio de sus propias palabras—. A menos que quieras cagarla y afrontar un divorcio.

—No puede estar esperando a nadie, Marcus. Mira lo que es… —Edward volvió la mirada hacia la rubia—. Es hermosa. No puedo imaginar a ningún hombre dejándola plantada. Sería un idiota si lo hiciera.

En ese momento ella parecía haber intuido que él la miraba, por lo que levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Fue como el impacto de un relámpago, algo que los sacudió a ambos.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas. No podían negar que los había afectado.

Edward tomó su copa y se encaminó hacia donde permanecía la rubia. Su rostro era cautivante. Ningún hombre podría evitar mirarla.

La excitación lo dominó. Nunca antes había pasado por esa situación, ni siquiera cuando iba a la universidad. Se había acostado con muchísimas mujeres, y todas eran solamente simples polvos. Pero esta sensación, al caminar y no poder dejar de mirarla, era única. Ella lo afectaba como ninguna otra.

Ella se acomodó en su asiento, mientras bebía de su trago, lo que hizo que Edward la mirara minuciosamente. Llevaba un vestido de seda con tiras, en color azul zafiro. "Azul", pensó Edward. ¡Qué bien le sentaba ese color! Usaba unos tacones negros, y él podía adivinar que eran de unos 12 centímetros, seguramente _Lamboutin, _ya que su esposa amaba esos zapatos. El vestido que lucía tenía un discreto escote que permitía navegar por diez mil fantasías. No se podía negar que sus pechos tenían la justa medida.

Ella sintió su mirada y lo enfrentó. Sus grandes ojos color café se encontraron con un mar verde. Era como un choque de cometas. Impactante.

No pudo evitar escanearlo y esbozar una sonrisa. El hombre que tenía delante de sus narices fácilmente podía confundirse con un modelo, o un dios moderno. Sí, eso sonaba mejor.

Tenía frente a sus ojos el mejor espectáculo que podía pedir. Estaba impecablemente vestido, parecía salido de un anuncio de _Dior_, con un abrigo negro que lo hacía verse poderoso. Todo en él era impactante. El pelo cobrizo parecía mantener una lucha constante: irradiaba desfachatez. Se le pasó por la cabeza cómo se sentiría meter sus manos en esa mata y pegarle un pequeño tirón mientras él la saboreaba entre sus piernas.

Los ojos de él la recorrían de arriba abajo con una mirada hambrienta.

Sus ojos verdes parecían ahogarse en una nube negra de deseo, haciéndolo verse más salvaje y misterioso. Tenía un rostro perfecto, con su nariz recta, agraciada y del tamaño justo, como modelado por el mejor artesano. Esos labios de un rosado fuerte, abultados, tentadores, comestibles, insinuantes. Ella deseaba probarlos y así sacarse la duda de qué tan dulces serían.

— ¿Puedo sentarme o está ocupado este asiento? —preguntó él, haciendo referencia a la silla que había al costado de ella.

—Estaba vacía hace unos segundos, ahora está ocupada —susurró.

Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Soy Edward. ¿Y tú quién eres, preciosa?

Ella rio y negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Esa es tu táctica?

—Antiguamente sí, aunque, hace mucho que no la ponía en práctica. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Podría pasarlo mejor si me invitaras un trago.

Edward sonrió y le hizo señas a Marcus, quien negó con la cabeza sonriendo, y pidió la bebida para la rubia. Volvió a centrar su mirada en ella. De cerca podía ver, detalladamente, el hermoso color café de sus ojos, así también, los carnosos y apetitosos labios que ella tenía.

—Entonces… ¿puedo saber el nombre de esta bella dama?

—Bella. Dime Bella.

—Tienes un nombre al que le haces honor.

—En realidad, Bella no es mi nombre —se encogió de hombros—; mi nombre real es Isabella.

—Entonces puedo decir que es aún más bonito tu nombre —dijo sonriendo.

Ella sonrió, los latidos de Edward aumentaron y, junto con ellos, la sangre parecía bullir en su interior.

—No, no lo es. Parece salido de la antigüedad. Mis padres no pensaron cómo me sentiría en el colegio cuando todas mis compañeras tuvieran nombres modernos. —Ella soltó una diminuta risita, como si estuviera recordando algo—. Así que, simplemente, decidí acortarlo y usar el diminutivo.

En ese momento, Marcus apareció con el trago de Bella, a lo cual ella dio un "gracias" y una sonrisa.

Edward se sentía atraído por la mujer que tenía en frente. Hacía años que no coqueteaba con nadie en un bar. Desde que se casó nunca volvió a las andadas. Su esposa sí lo mantenía bien amarrado, satisfecho; pero, la rutina es la rutina, y ver a esa hermosa mujer con cabello rubio al alcance de su mano lo hizo sentir frágil ante la carne.

Su cuerpo lo pedía, su mente lo rogaba.

—Bella es un acorde apodo si lo usa la mujer correcta.

Ella sonrió. Levantó su copa y bebió de ella. Tomó la pajita de su anterior trago y la colocó en el que bebía: sus labios se aferraron a ella y succionó. Succionó de tal forma que la mirada de Edward pareció fundirse en fuego. El cobrizo podía sentir que la pajita era su miembro, y erecto como estaba en ese preciso momento. Su boca se secó y las pulsaciones se aceleraron. Esa mujer intentaba volverlo loco. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Ella hizo un movimiento con sus piernas, similar al de _Sharon Stone_ en _Bajos instintos_, y vio cómo él la devoraba con la mirada.

Eso fue lo que él necesitó, como señal, para saber que ella era consciente del juego en el que ambos estaban siendo partícipes. Él, en sus años de estudiante, había practicado muchas veces el mismo juego: nunca había perdido, y esta noche no sería la excepción.

Ella dejó de lado su copa, y una pequeña gotita de vodka quiso escaparse de sus labios, por lo que los lamió, asegurándose de que no se escapara.

Edward estaba ardiendo en fuego ante esa imagen. Esa mujer era el diablo en pinta. Lo prendía, lo excitaba.

—De acuerdo. Bella —dijo atrevidamente—, ¿tienes algún plan para terminar la noche?

—No, no tengo ninguno —negó ella—. ¿Tú?

Edward volvió a recorrerla con la mirada, fijó sus ojos en el pecho de la rubia, y, con una sonrisa ladina, la miró a la cara.

—Hasta hace escasos minutos, pensaba irme a dormir solo; pero, ahora tengo algunas ideas nuevas.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, intentando mostrar una imagen inocente. Pero Edward sabía que estaba jugando con un demonio, y esa rubia de inocente no tenía nada.

Ella se había propuesto seducirlo, y lo estaba consiguiendo. A él no se le podría escapar de las manos. Esa noche, esa rubia terminaría enredada entre sus sábanas.

Siempre había sido él quien dominaba la situación, él era quien cazaba a su presa, y esta noche parecía haber cambiado de rol; pero no le disgustó. Ella lo hacía condenadamente bien. Y la deseaba. La deseaba tanto como al aire.

—Si me permites, me gustaría invitarte a una discoteca que hay aquí cerca. Podríamos ir un rato y así conocernos mejor. ¿Qué dices?

La rubia sonrió, pero su mirada parecía haberse perdido.

Edward miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera haber hecho que ella pensara en cambiar de opinión.

—No tengo ganas de ir a bailar, gracias.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Edward, extrañado—. Eres joven. Dime qué quieres hacer y lo haremos, no puedes simplemente irte a casa y dormir.

—En realidad, he deseado besarte desde el momento en que te vi.

—Entonces, creo que deberías tratar de conseguir lo que deseas —dijo él sugestivamente.

— ¿Tú dices? —Su voz sonó entrecortada

—Claro que sí —murmuró él con voz ronca.

La tensión entre ambos era inaguantable.

Edward no podía dejar de pensar en besarla. La deseaba con la misma intensidad que ella lo deseaba a él. No podía pensar en nada más que en saborear y devorar a esa mujer.

—Entonces… —susurró él, mientras se acercaba más a ella—, ¿lo conseguirás o seguirás deseando lo que quieres?

— ¿Me ayudarás a conseguir lo que deseo? —sugirió ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Edward hizo lo propio. Deseaba tanto saborear a aquella rubia que, en esos escasos minutos, lo había llevado a un estado de necesidad salvaje, como nunca se había sentido. Los labios de ambos se encontraron, se rozaron, se lamieron, se hicieron uno, provocando una electricidad insoportable que se apoderó de ambos. No existían palabras para describir las sensaciones. Edward sentía el fuego brotando de su interior, quemándolo y excitándolo por dentro. Al besar los labios de la rubia, sintió que su sangre se convertía en lava a punto de bullir y expulsarse de su interior.

La fragancia a jazmín de Bella lo embriagó y lo llevó al delirio. Intentaba disfrutar el momento, no quería que esto durase tan solo unos minutos, quería disfrutar toda la noche de esa rubia, quería enredarse entre sus piernas y lamer cada recoveco de su piel. Quería encender en ella un fuego que los hiciera quemarse a ambos, perder la cordura y volar lejos. Pero, la barra donde se encontraban sentados era una maldita traba. Necesitaba llevarla a un lugar más privado. Intentó romper el beso, pero el deseo de la rubia era mayor: lo agarró del pelo y lo mantuvo donde estaba, continuando la caricia de su boca. Bella aprisionó sus labios y lo incentivó a un sugerente beso. Tiró fuertemente del cabello, arrancándole así algunos.

Edward terminó sutilmente el beso y se echó para atrás, soltando una pequeña risa.

— ¡Vaya!

—Yo… lo siento —se disculpó ella, ruborizándose. Apartó la mano de la cabeza de él e inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior—. Supongo que has conseguido sacar mi lado más salvaje.

Él sintió que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era poseer ese excitante cuerpo. Nunca antes había deseado a ninguna mujer de esa manera.

—Me gusta lo salvaje —dijo, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Bella. Empezó a acariciar con sus dedos la piel de ella, dejando en su paso un camino de fuego. Sus movimientos eran ascendentes, llegando a donde el corto vestido de la rubia terminaba. Entonces introdujo los dedos por debajo y acarició su desnuda piel—. ¿Cómo de salvaje eres tú?

Para Bella el aire parecía esfumarse. Intentó respirar profundamente, tomó su bolso e introdujo su mano dentro, buscando algo. De golpe, volvió a cerrar el bolso, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos verde musgo.

—Hum... —comenzó a decir—, quizá esto haya sido un error.

—Creo que estás equivocada —contradijo él, disfrutando de los pequeños saltitos que la rubia daba cuando le acariciaba el muslo—. Me parece que lo que ocurre es que esta noche tienes ganas de sentirte un poco salvaje, y a mí me encantaría saber cuán salvaje puedes ser.

—Edward...

—Bésame de nuevo, Bella.

—Tenemos muchos espectadores alrededor —le recordó Bella.

—Hace un segundo eso no te preocupó.

—Pero ahora sí —contestó ella.

—Ignóralos.

Edward no era un hombre al que le gustara llamar la atención, normalmente no le gustaba tener público cuando su lado sexual hacía acto de presencia; pero, en aquel momento y con esa rubia, no le importaba nada, menos la gente que había a su alrededor. No quería darle la oportunidad a Bella de que desistiera y recobrara la cordura. Necesitaba besarla de nuevo y hacerla enloquecer.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Edward imaginó que ella estaba vacilando, por lo que, sin pensarlo, se acercó nuevamente a besarla, mientras volvía a subir la mano por su muslo.

Bella respiró profundamente y, en pocos segundos, se olvidó de todos sus prejuicios, tal y como él había esperado. Sus lenguas emprendieron una danza erótica, pretendiendo dominar al otro, pero Edward era un increíble jugador, por lo que fue más allá, acariciándola más arriba del muslo. Él suspiró por la sensación de la suavidad de esa piel, era como la de un bebé. Ella se estremeció al sentir los largos dedos del cobrizo.

—Vámonos de aquí —susurró él, cuando logró dejar de besarla.

—No puedo —respondió ella, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sí que puedes —aseguró Edward, mordiendo la barbilla de la rubia—. Tengo una habitación en el hotel.

—Mmm... —Bella negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba mantener la calma ante las sensaciones que el cobrizo le estaba generando—. Probablemente no sea buena idea.

—Créeme, es la mejor idea que he tenido en todo el día. —Sacó de su billetera cien dólares y dejó el dinero sobre la barra del bar, la guardó en su bolsillo, se levantó del asiento y tomó a la rubia de la mano—. Ven conmigo.

Bella alzó el rostro y lo miró de nuevo. Bajo aquella luz tenue era aún más hermoso, en sus ojos pudo vislumbrar la necesidad, el deseo, y algo más que no lograba comprender, pero que se veía reflejado en sus ojos. No podía rechazarlo, no se iba a negar. Permitiría que ese hombre se hiciera dueño de su cuerpo en las horas siguientes.

Edward la dirigió hacia el hotel donde se alojaba, que se encontraba frente al bar. Encaminó deprisa a la rubia hacia los ascensores, negándole la oportunidad de que cambiara de idea. Cuando llegaron, presionó el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Entonces, introdujo a aquella misteriosa mujer dentro y, antes de que las puertas se cerraran, la empujó contra la pared y la besó. La acarició impúdicamente. Su lengua bailaba con la de ella y sentía cómo ella se rendía ante él y cómo lo abrazaba al pasar sus pequeños brazos por su cuello.

La besó apasionadamente. Sus manos se dirigieron al pequeño cuerpo de ella, donde le acarició el pecho derecho. Incluso por encima del vestido pudo sentir lo endurecido que tenía el pezón. Comenzó a incentivarlo con el pulgar y se maravilló cuando de los labios de ella salió un gemido.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, en la última planta del hotel, Edward se apartó de ella a regañadientes y miró a Bella, que lucía más hermosa: tenía el pelo alborotado, los ojos vidriosos y los labios hinchados. Todo lo había provocado él y eso lo enloquecía. La deseaba con desesperación.

La guió hacia la suite que ocupaba, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Cerró tras ellos y, sin darse cuenta, ella estaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

No hubo duda ni torpeza; era como si hubieran estado acariciándose el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. El juego había terminado, ahora los embargaba la necesidad y el deseo. Una burbuja de salvaje pasión se adueñó del ambiente.

Edward le bajó la cremallera del vestido y se lo deslizó por los hombros. Sus manos se estaban deleitando con la suave piel de la rubia. Pero algo en Bella lo hizo quedarse con la boca seca: ella no llevaba sujetador, sus pechos estaban ahí, para él, y pudo contemplarlos, ver cuán perfectos y preciosos eran. Tenían el tamaño ideal, con un aspecto tan tentador que no esperó ni un segundo más y se apoderó de ellos.

Los cubrió con sus manos: eran ideales, las llenaban, y estimuló sus endurecidos pezones, mientras oía cómo ella gemía por las caricias recibidas. Agachó la cabeza para saborear un pezón y después el otro. Era como saborear su helado preferido. Los gemidos de Bella eran cada vez más altos, lo que hizo que Edward decidiera que ambos necesitaban más del otro.

Bella lo tenía abrazado, sus pequeños brazos estaban pasados estrechamente por los hombros.

—Quiero más —murmuró el cobrizo, mordiendo uno de sus pezones—. Quiero mucho más...

Bajó completamente lo que restaba del vestido y la ayudó a quitárselo. Bella no pudo evitar sentir el deseo que se desprendía y le quitó la corbata y la chaqueta. Entre besos descarados, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, dejando en evidencia el trabajado cuerpo del cobrizo. Edward acariciaba el maravilloso cuerpo de ella, intentando preservar cada curva, deseando grabar en su memoria ese momento.

Ella acarició el pecho de él, llevando sus manos a su bragueta; agarró el botón de sus pantalones y lo desabrochó. Se apresuró a bajar la cremallera y metió la mano para sujetar su polla que la saludó. La acarició poco a poco mientras él deslizaba los dedos dentro y fuera de su coño. Ambos vocalizaban su excitación con gemidos de placer.

El deseo que sentía ella la ahogaba, la hacía sentirse sedienta, sedienta de aquel hombre, de aquel cuerpo. Cuando lo logró, bajó su pantalón y con él su bóxer blanco. Edward alzó a Bella y la colocó sobre la mesa, que fue la primera superficie apropiada que encontró; no podía más, sentía enloquecer con el fuego que la rubia le transmitía. Tenía que poseerla, adentrarse y moverse dentro de ella. Deseaba sentirse rodeado por su calor.

—No puedo esperar más… Ahora —susurró ella cuando Edward la puso sobre el cómodo sillón que había en el salón de la suite, donde habían llegado desesperadamente. Abrió las piernas para él, invitándolo a adentrarse en ella—. Ahora, Edward. Te necesito...

—Yo también —admitió él, deseoso de demostrarle cuánto lo afectaba. Quería que ella supiera cuánto lo excitaba, cuánto la deseaba, que desde el momento en que le sonrió había estado deseando estar así con ella.

Las palabras se evaporaron, los gemidos se hicieron dueños del momento. Calor, fuego, calor y fuego predominaban. Sus cuerpos hablaban un lenguaje diferente, se entendían, se anhelaban.

Piel contra piel.

Fuego contra fuego.

Pasión, deseo, locura.

Ella exigía, él daba. Ella pedía más, él proporcionaba su todo.

Ella rogaba por más, él complacía.

Lo hacía, porque era ella quien lo había hechizado.

Cada movimiento, brusco y sutil, conseguía alimentar las necesidades de ambos. Las caricias y gemidos los estaban llevando a un estado de pasión nunca antes experimentado por ninguno.

Querían más.

Necesitaban más.

Cuando Bella sintió que un remolino estaba formándose en su interior, lo miró a los ojos y observó cómo el placer se reflejaba en su cara.

Edward disfrutaba sintiendo cómo las paredes vaginales de Bella abrazaban su polla, la sangre bullía, sentía un torrente dirigirse a gran velocidad y acumularse en la cabeza de su miembro. El oír cómo gritaba con cada penetración y sentir su cuerpo temblar lo hacía enloquecer.

Bella aprisionó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, intentando que se adentrara más en ella. Lo quería sentir lo más profundo posible mientras gritaba su nombre cuando el orgasmo la invadiera.

Edward sintió su cuerpo explotar de placer y se vio invadido por la salvaje tormenta que Bella acababa de experimentar.

.

.

Bella se despertó en medio de la noche y se encaminó a buscar un vaso de zumo en la cocina. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía estupendamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había practicado alguna fantasía sexual, ya casi se había olvidado de lo maravilloso que era.

Sintió como unas suaves manos se alojaban en su cintura. Era él, lo sabía, podía olerlo, sentirlo.

— ¿Qué haces levantada? ¿No te dejé lo suficientemente cansada?

—Lo estoy, pero me desperté sedienta.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias —suspiró él, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia.

— ¿Por qué? —respondió ella con otra sonrisa.

—Por la sorpresa.

—Lo necesitábamos, ¿no?

—No lo creo, te sigo deseando como el primer día. —Dejó pequeños besos en la piel de su hombro.

— ¿Alguna vez el deseo se terminará? —preguntó ella con los ojos vidriosos.

—Nunca. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Ella asintió—: Porque te amo y amo a nuestros pequeños. Porque amo amanecer contigo cada mañana, adoro sentir el enloquecido latir de tu corazón cuando te beso, adoro escucharte gemir cuando hacemos el amor, adoro cada célula de tu piel, cada parte de ti. Eres mi mujer y te elijo día a día, cariño. Te amo —dictó, besando suavemente los labios de la rubia.

—También te amo, Edward.

Ambos se besaron, confirmando lo que las palabras previas habían declarado. Se amaban como el primer día, a pesar del paso de los años.

Bella se dirigió hacia el fregadero para enjuagar el vaso que había utilizado. Edward no podía quitar la mirada de su mujer.

—Bella, ¿por qué ese cambio de color en tu cabello? —inquirió ante el cambio de look de su esposa.

Ella sonrió y lo miró de costado.

—Quería sorprenderte, y recordar el día en que nos conocimos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Como si fuera ayer. Todo había sido obra de Alice, ¿cierto?

—Sí, al igual que ahora. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, volviendo a los brazos de su esposo.

—Me gusta —afirmó el cobrizo—. Pero me gusta más la Bella castaña. —Acarició algunos mechones de su pelo—. Aunque, puedo aprovecharme y engañar a mi castaña esposa con esta despampanante rubia —agregó ronroneando.

—Inténtalo, Cullen. Aprovecha que tu adorada esposa hoy quiere cumplir mil y una fantasías contigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando, cariño?

Levantó a Bella, con las manos en sus muslos, e, inmediatamente, esta enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, y se encaminaron, entre besos ardientes, a la habitación.

* * *

**Buenas! Aquí traigo mi primer OS de mi entera autoria (me siento orgullosa!) **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo algunos mas en mente, así que de a poco iré sorprendiéndolas.**

**Gracias a ustedes que leen esta locura que surgió de imprevisto en mi cabeza y me pedía a gritos que la dejara salir.**

**Gracias a Esteph -mi beta- que con sus sabias palabras me impulsa a seguir creciendo. Te adoro, nena**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Nos leemos pronto, cuando algo más intente escapar de mi mente!**

**No olviden que en el grupo de face siempre tienen las novedades de todo lo que habita en mi ser!**

**(link en mi perfil)**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


End file.
